Seat cushions of the type commonly used in overstuffed furniture generally comprise a resilient core enclosed in a cover or envelope formed of a suitable upholstery material. The resilient core may be an integral piece or slab of foam or it may be a large number of small pieces of shredded or cut foam. One disadvantage associated with the use of a foam slab is that the pieces of foam tend to shift or creep in the cushion which also changes the appearance and comfort of the cushion. Such creeping can be prevented by providing a large number of pockets in the cushion, but such a solution is expensive and is not compatible with many cushion designs. Also, when shredded foam has been used as the basic core material, it has been necessary to provide a layer of resilient material between the core and the top of the cover so that the individual foam pieces cannot be seen or felt through the cover. Unwoven matting of polyester fibers has been used extensively as a liner material for this purpose, and therefore, such matting is readily available at economical prices.